Mark the Marksman
by HentaiKing
Summary: Mark woke up remebering only a few things, his cloak, a quiver and some bolts, and a bowgun. Follow his journey as he, with others at his side, and watch as they become the heroes of Elibe.


**Summary**: Mark woke up remebering only a few things, his cloak, a quiver and some bolts, and a bowgun. Follow his journey as he, with others at his side, watch as they become the heroes of Elibe.

\--

My head was pulsing, was the first feeling my brain signaled just after waking up. laying down, I got up and analyzed my surroundings, I was in a tent of sorts, big enough to hold shelves and plates, I even saw vulneraries on top of said shelves, analyzing it more, I do see some chests used for storage. The opening of the tent then opened for a young woman to come in and spoke "Ah, I see your finally awake."

She was about 15 to 16 years old, she wore a blue garb with a sheath attached to a belt. She was wearing combat boots, a pair of dark gloves and finally, a long dark green hair with a ponytail. In her hands, she was carrying a tray holding a vulnerary.

"I saw you, fainted in the plains, I initially thought you were dead, but after hearing you breath, I knew I had to come bring you here" She spoke.

"You saw me fainted in the middle of nowhere?" I asked her.

"Frankly speaking, yes, Do you remember why? She replied back.

I tried to get something deep inside my mind but, what I saw was... nothing. "Im sorry, but I seem to not remember what im doing here" I answered.

"Hm, I see... In any case, I am Lyn, from the lorca tribe, can you remember your name?" She asked

"Mark" I answered, its quite weird that I still remember my name though...

"Mark? What an odd sounding name, are you from a foreign land perhaps?" she asked.

"Beats me" I sighed.

Lyn then went infront of the bed and picked up something and asked "Well...Do these remind you of something?"

She then placed a few things on top of the bed. The first one was a large green cloak made of linen and silk, It has some gold engraving on it and a clip on the middle. The second was a leather quiver, a little on the short side, but it does have a lot of... arrows? They were quite small for bows, but then the kicker came in...

I picked up the wooden pole with a bow infront of it, the string of the bow is attached to a joint that is connected to a trigger of sorts.

"Its a bowgun" I responded

"A bowgun?" she analyzed it, she has her brow up, trying to understand the contraption infront of her.

"Yup, so its basically a more advance bow that uses a mechanism rather than your migh-" "Shh!" Lyn abrubtly shushed me off.

"Hey! You can't just cut me off...like...that..." I answered, lowering my voice last words until I stopped.

"What was that noise? I'll go see whats happening, you stay here Mark" she commanded, she looked outside of the tent while grabbing an iron sword.

She the came in and said "Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in her-" "Hold on, im coming with you." I cutted.

"B-but aren't you a mere stranger?" She dumb foundedly asked.

I stared at her for a solid 4 seconds and asked "Weren't you the one who helped this mere stranger?" I then put my thumbs up, pointing at me.

"Oh right, then if you do know how to fight, please do help me stop them." She responded meekly.

As we headed out, we saw a bandit, a gruff looking fellow with the muscles to back it up, wearing his lower garments, in which, he still hasn't noticed us yet.

I then at Lyn and commanded "You go attack him first, when he's about to counter, I go for the kill."

She agreed and ran of sprinting to the bandit. Sword in hand, the tribeswoman slashed the back of the bandit. The bandit growled in pain, as he prepared what seemed to be an overhead counter, I pulled the trigger of my readily loaded bowgun and shot him on the neck.

I saw the man as the blood from his neck poured out from his guts. I looked disgusted by the sight of the man infront of me, I pulled out the bowgun bolt in his neck, and an even messier ooze of blood then came out of it. Eww...

I looked back at Lyn, pointing at the village infront of the tents and pointed out "That must be their leader" She then sprinted to him, clearly leaving me behind.

"Hey wait a second!" But she doesn't seem to hear me anymore. I ran at her direction.

Meanwhile at Lyn's side, she met a rather loud and overconfident man by the name of Batta. He was wearing brown pants, a shirt and a headgear of sorts, he's has a muscly-lanky build that is quite hard to describe. She seemed to be hit by the leader's axe, she grunted in pain as she severely underestimated her opponent. I finally catched up to her and responded to me "Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow. Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

"Wait, What do you mea-" I was cut off when Lyn seemed to create illusions of herself, she then disappeared, only for the leader to suddenly have gashes of blood in front of his body.

"What? How... How did you--" Batta fell down, clearly dead from the slices on his chest.

"Whew... That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to get stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me." The lorca woman spoke.

I looked at her in awe, and asked "H-how did you do that?!"

"I too don't quite know the answer to that..." She answered tiredly.

"Do you have a vulnerary at hand perhaps?" I asked her.

"Are you by any chance hurt?!" She asked worriedly, the tiredness from the battle earlier seemed to be replaced by worry and adrenaline.

I assured her that I don't need it but I did told her " You should be using that vulnerary of yours, you have quite a gash in your arm."

I told her while pointing at said gash.

"If that's your only concern, it should heal by tomorrow, now then, come along, let's get back to my ger." She then walked to the direction of her "ger"...

(Lyn's ger)

"So it's literally just a tent?" I asked her, still confused on what a ger is.

"It's not just a tent! it's uh...it's um a..." She paused as she pondered, she then finally sighed, as she goes "yes, it is just a tent..."

I looked around the room before finally deciding "We really should be sleeping, its been a long day huh?"

"Yes, let's..." she was already laying in bed, deeply sleeping, still having her boots and the blade with her.

"H-hey wait! I was going to ask you for pillows..." I sighed as I won't be getting a good night sleep tonight.

I placed my bowgun and my quiver near the door. I layed down on the cold, cold carpet of Lyn's so called "ger", only to feel the opposite of comfortable, It felt horrible. I the tried to make my cloak a makeshift blanket, which actually quite worked, a bit.

"Well me, I guess your stuck in here for awhile..." As I said thise words, I then finally went unconscious.

**A.N Sup y'all, I lost inspiration for gamer in the wrong timeline (trust me, I tried) But alas, the blocketh of the art gas done some things to me. Still the same thing, Keep the reviews coming on how I can improve later on.**


End file.
